The Secret of Her Life
by HazZel and CriMson
Summary: Mikan seorang anak perempuan biasa. Namun setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16 semua berubah. Satu persatu rahasia hidupnya mulai terbuka. Rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui olehnya. pasangan yang ditakdirkan menemukannya dan... pangeran langit! maybe OOC!
1. Chapter 1 : The Start of Everything

**A/N** : I do not own GAKUEN ALICE

* * *

Mikan adalah seorang gadis biasa berusia 15 tahun yang selalu berharap bahwa dia memiliki sepasang sayap dan berkhayal bahwa dia adalah seseorang dari dunia lain. Sudah 1 tahun Mikan pindah ke Alice Academy.

Saat pertama masuk dia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu tentang dirinya, tapi dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa itu. Disana tanpa sengaja mikan bertemu dengan senpainya. Mikan pun jatuh hati padanya hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa….

Mikan juga mempunyai seorang sahabat. Dia sangat menyayanginya. Diulang tahun mikan yang ke-16 terjadi perubahan pada dirinya. Rambutnya bertambah panjang dalam satu malam dan dua murid pindahan. Salah satunya mengaku sebagai pangeran langit, tunangan mikan. Rahasia kelam pun terbuka.

Sementara itu siswa yang satu lagi menaruh perhatian pada Mikan. Seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan yang ditakdirkan. Pangeran langit diperintahkan untuk membawa mikan pulang, karena sesuai perjanjian saat mikan dewasa ia akan dinikahkan dengan pangeran langit.

Namun saat itu datang seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk mikan sambil mengatakan "Akhirnya kutemukan kau, my beloved one." Mikan pun bingung. Ternyata mikan adalah….

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapakah pangeran langit? pasangan yang ditakdirkan? Apa yang akan dilakukan mikan?

* * *

RnR please…

**A/N **: huyy minna-san ini fanfic pertama hazzel. Mohon dukungannya yach…^^ Hazzel belum kasih tahu siapa saja pemerannya kecuali mikan sakura.. hazzel juga bingung nich,, menurut kalian gimana? Siapa yang lebih cocok jadi pangeran langit.. dan yang jadi pasangan yang ditakdirkan untuk mikan.. kalo untuk senpai pastinya udah pada tahu donkz.. yang punya ide silahkan review or PM juga boleh… see you next time … Review please. Flame juga boleh kok…


	2. Chapter 2 : The Vision

Hi, minna... gimana nich kabar semuanya? maaf yach updatenya lama… HazZel banyak tugas sekolah sich… tapi HazZel berusaha agar tetap bisa update..

Sebelumnya Hazzel mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview.. hazzel seneng banget lho.! Ternyata ada yang ngereview.. thanx ya _

Yupz inilah chapter pertama The Secret of Her Life. Hope you like this ^_^

ini edit chapter.. tolong bantu HazZel dalam memperbaikinya ya? (kalau masih ada typo yang bertebaran..)

**Disclaimer** : I DO **NOT OWN** GAKUEN ALICE…. ( but I very want it.. T.T)

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Vision part 1**

**Normal POV**

'_Kring… kring… kring…'_ bunyi jam beker di pagi hari yang cerah membangunkan seorang gadis dari mimpinya. "Hmmph… masih ngantuk, tidur 10 menit lagi ah..". tapi saat sang gadis hendak tidur lagi, dia melirik kearah jam bekernya dan… "Aaaarrgghh! Jam berapa nih? Nggak salah? Aduh kesiangan deh, padahal hari pertama..". dia pun bersiap-siap dengan kecepatan kilat.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

"Mama, Mikan berangkat..!" Kata Mikan menghampiri ibunya.

Dia bernama Yuka Sakura, rambut coklat keemasannya tergerai indah sampai sebahu. Mata hazzelnya menatap lembut kearah anak kesayangannya, Mikan Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak sarapan dulu Mikan?" Tanya ibunya lembut.

"tapi ma… Mikan sudah terlambat" tolaknya. Sang ibu pun mengeluarkan pandangan Puppy-eyesnya.

"ukh,, okay aku akan sarapan." Mikan pun mengambil sepotong roti lalu berangkat terburu-buru menuju pintu keluar.

"Mikan! habiskan dulu sarapanmu, baru berangkat. Jangan makan sambil berlari!" teriak sang ibu, namun masih dalam nada lembutnya.

" Haaf ha, hahu huhah herhamhat. Hye hye" teriak Mikan dengan mulut penuh dan berlari keluar rumah.

**Mikan's POV**

Aku pun berlari melewati jalan yang biasa kulewati untuk ke sekolah. Sekarang aku kelas 2 SMA di SMA Gakuen Alice. Tahun lalu aku pindah kesini karna pekerjaan ayah. Aku masih belum terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan disini. Aku merasa seakan aku pernah kesini dan memiliki kenangan buruk akan kota ini. Tapi aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu, tapi tetap saja masih ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak.

Aku terus berlari hingga aku melewati sebuah toko. Disana ada jam dinding dan saat aku melihat jarum jamnya hatiku seakan berhenti berdetak. " Gawaaat… terlambat beneran!" teriakku sambil menambah kecepatan lariku.

"Andai aku punya sayap, mungkin aku nggak usah berlari begini. Kan tinggal terbang aja." Gumamku.

Ya, sayap. Tanpa sadar akupun berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan pelan sambil menatap langit. Melupakan fakta bahwa aku sudah terlambat. _**'Sayap, jika aku bisa punya sepasang sayap'**_ pikirku lagi.

Aku selalu berkhayal seperti itu. Sepasang sayap tersembunyi di punggungku dan berharap bahwa aku adalah seseorang dari dunia lain. Seperti peri atau putri yang tersesat ke dunia ini karna sesuatu entah itu kutukan atau karna penyihir, malaikat juga boleh. Malaikat yang tersesat ke dunia manusia.

Aku suka angin, karna angin membuatku nyaman, aku ingin terbang ke langit yang dikelilingi oleh bulan dan bintang. Ke langit biru itu, langit yang luas yang disinari cahaya matahari. Bersama dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku.

Itulah hal yang sangat indah dan romantis. Haha.. pemikiran apa itu, bahkan anak kecil pun pasti akan tertawa, hahaha. Tapi aku menginginkannya. _**'Tuhan, apa kau bisa memberikan sepasang sayap untukku?'**_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Kadang aku suka merasa sangat kesepian, tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Seakan aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Seakan-akan hatiku mencari dan menanti sesuatu itu.

Menanti disini tanpa tahu apa-apa. Hatiku berteriak _**'Dimana kau?'**_ namun aku tak tahu apa yang kucari dan apa yang terus berjalan dengan santai sambil tetap menatap langit. Dan sesaat kemudian akupun terjatuh karna sesuatu yang menghantamku dari depan.

'_bruk'_.. "Ouch… aduh sakit..! kenapa tiba-ti…" ucapku terpotong sambil melihat sekaligus terpesona dengan benda… atau tepatnya seseorang yang mengantamku.

Dia adalah seseorang. Seorang lelaki dengan mata crimson yang indah bagaikan batu rubi, bahkan melebihibatu rubi sekalipun. Dan rambut ravennya yang terurai lembut oleh hembusan angin. Aku terdiam untuk sesaat terpesona akan keberadaannya.

**Normal POV**

"Ouch… aduh sakit..! kenapa tiba-ti…" ucapnya yang tiba-tiba terpotong karna terpesona akan seseorang yang berada di depannya. Lelaki bermata crimson yang menyala dan rambut raven yang terurai lembut.

"Aduh, Maaf ya.. aku berjalan sambil bengong sih.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mikan sambil berusaha berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri.

Tapi, lelaki itu hanya terduduk diam seperti berada dalam dunianya sendiri memikirkan sesuatu. Pandangan matanya kosong dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesepian serta kesedihan yang mendalam. Tiba-tiba dia berkata sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti oleh Mikan.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, pasti..!" gumamnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah.

"hoi,, daijobu ka? Aku minta maaf karna telah menabrakmu!" kata Mikan sedikit berteriak sambil tetap pada posisi semula hingga menyadarkan sang crimson.

"Hn..?" dia melihat sekelilingnya. "Apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang sepertinya… kesal.

"huh.. apa kau melamun juga? Tadi aku tak sengaja menabrakmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Jelas Mikan.

"Hn" Jawabnya sambil membalas uluran tangan mikan dan mencoba untuk berdiri. saat tangan lelaki itu menyentuh tangan Mikan tiba-tiba ada secercah bayangan. Bayangan yang aneh.

TBC

* * *

**A/N** : akhirnya chapter pertama selesai… maaf ya kalo pendek..

Menurut kalian gimana ceritanya? Boring, bagus, jelek, atau biasa-biasa aja?

Jawab lewat review ya.. kalo ada yang mau kasih ide juga boleh kok…

Review ya.. please _.. RnR

Love you all,

~HazZel and CriMson~


	3. Chapter 3 : The Vision Part 2

Ohayo, Konichiwa, Konbanwa minna... how are you? Hazzel baik-baik saja. HazZel sangat minta maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya, tapi readers harus tahu hazzel sedang berjuang untuk ulangan jadi hazzel nggak bisa update.

Selain itu hazzel juga liburan Hari Raya,, dan saat liburan hazzel pergi dan mengerjakan tugas sekolah,, jadi hazzel nggak bisa update lagi. Dan hazzel baru bisa update sekarang. Untuk update yang selanjtnya mungkin hazzel akan lama juga, karena hazzel ada project yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi jika ada waktu diakhir pekan hazzel akan berusaha untuk menulis cerita dan update.

ini chapter editan... untuk yang nge-review akan Hazzel jawab/cantumkan di chapter berikutnya...

Sebelumnya Hazzel mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview.. tapi nggak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan hazzel diakhir chapter.. T.T

**Disclaimer** : I DO **NOT OWN** GAKUEN ALICE…. Tapi selama mimpi tidak dikenakan bayaran dan pajak, hazzel boleh dong bermimpi punya GA.. hha..

Enjoy the story !

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Vision part 2**

Saat tangan mereka bersentuhan tiba-tiba ada cahaya bersinar dari bagian yang bersentuhan, Mikan pun terkejut dengan bayangan yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya.

_Flash_

"_Ne,, … janji?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna coklat keemasan yang panjangnya sampai sepinggang sambil tersenyum dengan cantik. Siapapun yang melihat senyumannya pasti akan berpikir 'betapa cantik dan polosnya gadis ini'_

_Flash_

"_Arigato …, I love you" kata sang gadis, dan memeluk seorang lelaki disampingnya dengan sangat erat dan masih dengan senyum indahnya._

_Flash_

"_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Baik di masa lalu, masa dekarang, atau masa depan" kata seorang lelaki kepada sang gadis dengan nada yang meyakinkan, tapi jika kau dengarkan dengan baik, kau akan sadar bahwa didalamnya terdapat rasa sedih dan khawatir._

Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun perasaannya merasa sangat rindu dengan kejadian yang ada dalam bayangan itu. Tapi dia juga merasa sedih dan akhirnya mikan jatuh tersungkur dikakinya. Sementara itu disaat mikan sedang bingung dan tidak sadar karna bayangan yang muncul dikepalanya, sang crimson perlahan-lahan mulai berubah…

_Flash_

"_Ayo kita berjumpa lagi. Temukan diriku, janji?" tanya sang gadis dengan nada yang sedih dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya sebagai simbol pinky promise._

_Flash_

"_Meski mungkin nanti aku tak mengingatmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan pada akhirnya aku akan mengingat segala sesuatu tentang dirimu ….., I love yo-…" kata sang gadis, namun tak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena disaat itu dia telah pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sangat mencintainya._

Mikan tetap terdiam di tempat. Dia ingin tahu bayangan apa itu, kenapa dia melihatnya, apa hubungannya dengan dirinya. Sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa air matanya mulai mengalir dengan deras.

Mikan's POV

'Apa itu? Bayangan apa? Apa hubungannya denganku?' Pikirku kepada dirinya sendiri.

'Siapa gadis itu? Dia sangat… Meski aku tak bisa melihat seluruh wajahnya, tapi hanya melihat dari senyumnya saja aku tahu kalau dia seorang yang cantik dan baik. Seperti ada kehangatan yang masuk kedalam tubuhku. Dan senyuman itu sangat lembut, nyaman dan indah' pikirku.

'Tapi siapa lelaki yang tadi? Dia terlihat sangat sedih saat mengatakan hal-hal itu.. hiks..hiks' pikirku, dan tiba-tiba air mata mengalir deras dari mataku.

"kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis…? Kenapa aku merasa seperti merindukan seseorang..? Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa hatiku sakit saat aku memikirkan lelaki dalam bayangan itu?" kataku sedikit berteriak. Aku bingung.

Normal POV

Namun tiba-tiba kepalanya mulai terasa sakit, sakit dan pusing yang sangat menusuk. Dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya, namun itu terjadi sudah sangat lama dan sampai sekarang tidak pernah terjadi lagi.

Saat itu dia harus berpisah dengan sahabat yang sangat disayanginya, Hotaru. Dia merasa sangat sedih karena Hotaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. dia hanya mengirimkan Mikan surat.

Tetapi itupun lewat robot kura-kura penyampai pesan buatan Hotaru yang hanya akan sampai kepada orang yang dituju dalam waktu 1 minggu. Mikan menerima surat itu tepat di hari keberangkatan Hotaru.

Namun akhirnya disaat detik terakhir dia bisa mengantar keberangkatan sahabatnya dengan senyuman. Meski begitu dia tetap merasa sedih. Sejak saat itu mikan merasa sangat sedih dan kesepian. Seakan tidak ada seseorang disampingnya.

Saat itulah rasa sakit itu muncul. Sakit yang sungguh tak tertahankan. Bagaikan kepalamu dipukul dengan sesuatu yang sangat sangat keras, dan pecah berkeping-keping. Namun, sakit itu tak berlangsung lama. Dia berhasil tersenyum kembali setelah beberapa bulan meski masih sedikit kesepian.

'Tapi kenapa sekarang sakit lagi? Dan kenapa bertambah sakit setiap kali aku memikirkan lelaki dalam bayangan itu?' teriaknya dalam hati karena suaranya hampir tidak bisa keluar saking sakitnya.

Disaat itu akhirnya mikan sadar kalau dirinya sudah tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Kenapa? Karena dia sudah terlambat. Ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri, namun jatuh kembali. Dan saat itulah kesadaran mikan perlahan mulai lenyap.

Tsubasa's POV

Aku berlari menuju sekolahku Gakuen Alice. Aku tahu sudah terlambat, namun tetap aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk sampai disana.

'akh..! Sakurano, kenapa semalam kau harus mengajak ku untuk menonton bola ? sampai begadang lagi.' pikirku.

Namun aku tetaplah aku. Akhirnya aku mulai berjalan dengan perlahan, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang santai. Ya begitulah. Memang selama ini aku selalu melanggar aturan sekolah meski belum pernah terlambat, tapi biarlah sekali-kali boleh juga.

Lagi pula jam pertama adalah pelajaran matematika yang kau pasti tahu siapa gurunya. Ya benar Jin-jin. Dia sangat suka memberi hukuman pada murid-murid. Aku juga sering bolos saat jam pelajarannya. So bear with it.

Akupun berjalan dan berjalan hingga aku melihat seseorang tersungkur ditengah jalan. Aku pun berlari kearahnya hendak menolong, dan aku menambah kecepatan berlariku saat kudapati dia adalah… Mikan.

"Mikan….!"

TBC

* * *

Maaf kalau masih ada typo yang bertebaran... tolong bantu Hazzel untuk memperbaikinya ya... ^^ agar fic ini bisa lebih baik lagi.. :)

Okay.. that's for today..

Seperti yang dijanjikan, tapi Hazzel mempercepat update-nya. Maaf ya karena update yang lama. Setelah ini Hazzel akan mencoba untuk update lebih cepat..

Bye.. have a nice day.. oh and jangan lupa buat review ya.. ^.^v

Luv

~Hazzel and Crimson~


	4. Chapter 4 : The Teacher

Yooo! Minna! Konnichiwa….

Ano ne, gomenasai…..

Hazzel sebagai author telah membuat dosa yang sangat besar. Yaitu, update yang sangat lama… hmph, berapa bulan ya?... =,=a

Kira-kira 5 bulan…. Maaf yah.. selain nggak ada waktu hazzel juga males ngetiknya…! Ada writer's blok juga… huff…ini juga ngetiknya numpang di computer sekolah… nyuri-nyuri waktu saat pelajaran…. Maklum kan ada pepatah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan….. hhe…

Okay.. just read it…

Hope you enjoy it.. ^^

* * *

"Mikan!" teriak Tsubasa sambil menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

Hatinya berdetak kencang saat melihat siapa orang itu. Dia kouhai-nya, orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Perasaannya mengakui bahwa ia mempunyai suatu perasaan khusus terhadap adik kelasnya itu.

Senyumannya yang manis dan selalu ceria, bagaikan mentari. Sifatnya yang happy-go-lucky, perhatiannya kepada semua orang, dan yang tak terlupa mata hazelnya yang selalu berkilauan dengan indah penuh dengan semangat dan kehidupan, serta tidak pernah putus asa.

Meskipun she is so dense. Tapi itulah ciri khasnya. Dan Tsubasa menyukainya. Padahal selama bersama Misaki, teman kecilnya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi kepada kouhainya yang satu ini, dia…

Untungnya Tsubasa tiba tepat pada waktunya. Disaat Mikan mencoba berdiri namun terjatuh lagi, Tsubasa berhasil menangkapnya saat Mikan akan menabrak lantai jalan.

"Mikan! Ada apa? Kenapa kau..? apa kau baik-baik saja?apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau disini? Mikan ?" Tanya tsubasa dalam sekali helaan nafas.

Mikan terdiam sejenak. Sambil menutup matanya dia mencoba mentransferkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sakit di kepalanya mulai hilang dan akhirnya dia bisa mengerti sedikit demi sedikit apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Mikan yang sudah hampir pingsan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, mencoba melihat siapa orang yang telah menolongnya. Dan sepertinya dia mengenalinya… Ya.. dia mengenalinya, sangat.

Di depannya terlihat sosok lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Wajahnya tampan, dia berambut biru gelap, dan memiliki mata berwarna midnight-blue dengan sebuah tato bintang di pojok bawah mata kirinya. Dialah senpainya, Tsubasa Andou.

"Senpai.., mengapa kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mikan sambil berusaha berdiri dibantu oleh Tsubasa.

"Bodoh, justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu.. ada apa denganmuu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau seperti kesakitan begitu hingga mau pingsan?" tanyanya sekali lagi dalam sekali helaan nafas.

"Senpai~… kau bertanya apa memborong?" jawab mikan sambil tertawa.

"Mikan!" Tsubasa berteriak khawatir

"Ok, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Tsubasa namun lebih seperti sebuah pernyataan.

Kalimat yang mewakili semuanya. Mikan pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan sang crimson, namun dia tidak mengatakan bahwa setiap dia mengingat sang crimson hatinya akan terasa perih sedih.

Saat Mikan selesai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Mikan pun sadar kalau sang crimson sudah tidak ada. Dia menghilang.

"Lho? Kemana dia? Tadi dia didepanku…" ucap Mikan terkejut.

"Siapa? Si crimson?" Tanya Tsubasa yang bisa dengan jelas membaca wajah Mikan.

"Tadi saat aku sampai disini sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya kau sendiri yang terjatuh hampir pingsan. Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat mikan! Kau tidak lupa kan dengan fakta kalau kita ini sudah terlambat.." jelasnya lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu mikan berdiri.

"Ah…! Iya, kita terlambat… aku lupa Tsubasa-senpai..!" Jawab Mikan sedikit berteriak sambil menerima uluran tangan dari senpainya.

Tsubasa tersenyum lembut kepada Mikan, sebuah senyuman yang lembut dan hangat. Serta itu juga sebuah senyuman yang sangat sangat indah. Senyumannya membuat wajah sang brunette kita memerah, hingga dia pun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Ayo jalan, kenapa diam saja?" Tsubasa menarik tangan Mikan.

Mikan yang terdiam karena wajahnya memerah akhirnya mulai berjalan. Sesaat tadi dia tidak bisa bergerak karena sebuah senyuman yang jarang dilihatnya tiba-tiba muncul. Hatinya berdetak kencang dan berdebar-debar.

Memang diakui olehnya kalau dia mempunyai sebuah perasaan kepada senpai yang satu ini. Senpai yang sangat disayanginya. Dihari pertama dialah yang menolong Mikan dari keisengan senpai yang lain saat sedang berjalan mengelilingi sekolah.

Dan dia juga yang menghiburnya saat dia sedang sedih, murung ataupun tidak bersemangat. Walau ada teman-teman disampingnya yang juga selalu menghiburnya, namun tetap senpai-nya lah yang membuatnya nyaman.

Perasaannya sangat kuat, namun entah kenapa ada satu hal yang serasa mengganjal. Hatinya tidak tahu. Dia bingung, bimbang. Setiap kali dia memikirkan senpai-nya hatinya selalu kembali senang, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya dia bukanlah orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Bukan dia.

Mikan pun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mereka hendak menyebrang jalan. Disamping jalan itu ada sebuah rel kereta dan saat itu bel yang menunjukkan bahwa kereta sebentar lagi akan lewat berbunyi. Bunyinya sangat nyaring hingga membangunkan sang brunette dari lamunannya.

Mikan pun melihat sekelilingnya. Sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di sekolah. Tiba-tiba dia sadar akan posisinya. Mukanya memerah lagi, bahkan lebih merah dari yang tadi. Tangannya digenggam oleh sang senpai dengan erat. Seperti kakak yang menuntun adiknya.

Mikan panik dan salah tingkah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Akhirnya dia hanya diam dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat oleh sang senpai sementara tangannya yang lain terkepal erat didepan mulutnya, seperti yang dilakukan seseorang saat mereka malu.

Membiarkan perasaan yang menyenangkan mengalir meski untuk sesaat. Rasa yang mendebarkan. Yang membuat jantungnya ingin keluar. Dan dia menyukai perasaan itu. Meski terasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~

Beberapa saat kemudian sang brunette dan sang senpai sampai didepan sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar. Gerbang itu tinggi dan berwarna emas. Tidak mungkin bagi seorang murid untuk memanjatnya. Ditengahnya terdapat lambing bintang dengan huruf capital 'A'.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang penjaga gerbang menampakkan dirinya. Mereka pun mengeluarkan kartu ID pelajar mereka sebagai bukti bahwa mereka adalah murid Alice Academy.

Alice Academy adalah sekolah terbesar dan terelit di seluruh jepang. Itu adalah sebuah sekolah untuk orang-orang yang dianugrahi dengan 'hadiah'. 'hadiah' itu disebut dengan Alice. Selain disini, Alice academy juga terdapat di luar negeri seperti, Amerika Serikat, Eropa, Brazil, Australia, Indonesia dan Afrika.

Meski banyak cabangnya, namun pusatnya adalah di jepang ini. Sekolah yang mereka tempati.

Sang penjaga gerbang pun memperbolehkan mereka masuk. lalu mereka berpisah di tengah jalan. Tsubasa-senpai ke arah Divisi Universitas, sedangkan Mikan kearah Divisi SMA.

Alice Academy terdiri dari 5 Divisi. Diantaranya Divisi Taman Kanak-Kanak, Divisi Sekolah Dasar, Divisi Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Divisi Sekolah Menengah Atas, Divisi Universitas. Selain itu, alice academy juga merupakan asrama. Tetapi tidak semua siswa memakai asramanya melainkan pulang kerumahnya. Murid-murid yang memakai asrama hanyalah murid yang orang tuanya berada di luar negeri.

Karena orang tua Mikan berada disini, jadi dia tidak menggunakan asrama. Meski asramanya sangat bagus.

Mikan berjalan di koridor kelas sambil sesaat melirik kearah pergelangan tangan kirinya. Disana terdapat sebuah jam tangan yang terlilit erat di pergelangan tangannya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 07.55 a.m. dia mendesah, untunglah jam pertama adalah pelajaran Narumi-sensei.

Dia sudah seperti ayah kedua baginya. Rambutnya pirang, bola matanya berwarna ungu seperti Hotaru. Tapi sayang, kelakuannya seperti waria. Dia sering memakai baju seperti perempuan. Tak heran saat pertama bertemu Mikan tak bisa membedakan apakah dia lelaki atau perempuan.

Sang brunette tiba di depan pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Di setiap sudutnya terpahat ukiran yang indah. Meliuk-liuk seperti air. Ditengahnya terdapat tulisan 2-B. mikan mengarahkan tangannya ke gagang pintu dan hendak membukanya.

Namun tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa kelasnya sekarang sepi? Kelas 2-B terkenal dengan keceriaannya yang tiada tanding. Meski ada seorang guru yang mengajar tetap saja mereka tidak pernah sesepi ini.

Secara perlahan sang brunette membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah teman-temannya yang duduk dalam diam. Suasana di dalamnya tegang. Dia pernah merasakan suasana ini dan sangat mengenalnya. Suasana ini hanya berarti satu.

Jin-Jin

'Oh, tidak! I'm so dead! ' pikir Mikan.

Mikan mengarahkan wajahnya ke depan, dan mendapati sang guru sedang menggeram kesal sambil menggenggam tongkat stik kesayangannya. Dari ujung tongkat itu bias terlihat sebuah halilintar kecil yang bergerak bagai ular. Mikan berani bersumpah kodok yang ada dibahu jin-jin memerah karena menahan tawa.

Mikan meneguk ketakutan. Wajahnya kehilangan warnanya dan menjadi pucat pasi.

"Jin-j-.. Jinno-sensei! Kenapa kau disini? Bvukankah sekarang seharusnya pelajaran Narumi-sensei?" Tanya Mikan ketakutan.

"Oh, sayang sekali Miss Sakura, Narumi sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi aku disini menggantikannya" jawab Jin-jin dengan nada yang menahan marah.

"oh.. hhe..ah-hha" ketawa Mikan dengan tegang.

Jin-jin yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran melihat muridnya yang satu ini selalu terlambat. Setiap hari. Akhirnya meledak. Halilintar dari tongkatnya menyambar-nyambar membuat seluruh kelas ketakutan. Wajahnya merah padam karena menahan marah.

"SAKURA MIKAN, DETENTION!" teriak jin-jin sampai terengah-engah karena marah.

* * *

Author's Note :

Sekali lagi author meminta maaf karena terlambat update.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview fanfic hazel.. here is the list..

**Thanks to Chapter 1 :**

Sweet Miracle 'Michu 17

Uchiha Hazuki-chan

Hikari de Natsu

Nanagi-chanz

Aline Light

Misyel

**Chapter 2 :**

Ran Ishibazaki

Uchiha Hazuki-chan

Hikari de Natsu

Aline Light

Misyel

Hiiru

**Chapter 3** (sekaligus jawab review) :

**Uchiha Hazuki-chan** : thanx buat reviewnya. Semoga Hazuki-chan suka sama chapter ini ^^

**Hyuuga Clix Clox Yuura** : makasih buat review dan bilang fic ini ajaib. Hazel akan coba perbaiki typo dan memperbanyak deskripsi. Semoga chapter ini ^^

**Uchiha Hazuki-chan** : thanx atas bantuannya. Udah hazel edit, tapi kalau masih ada typo harap dikasih tau lagi ya? Hazzel nggak terlalu ngerti sama typo begitu sih. Ayo kita berjuang!

**Hiiru** : Thanx udah review^^

**Momoka Iguchi** : makasih udah review. Maaf kalau ceritanya seperti anak kecil. Hazel akan berusaha untuk merubahnya menjadi lebih baik, mohon bantuannya. Semoga suka chapter ini..

Maaf juga kalo pendek, hazzel janji selanjutnya akan lebih panjang. Oh iya, kalian pasti bingung kenapa plot ceritanya tidak berkembang? Hazel lupa bilang kalau ini hanyalah awal. Mungkin hazzel baru akan masuk plot line saat sudah mencapai chapter 6 atau chapter 7.

Atau hazzel bias mempercepatnya dan akan memulainya di chapter 5? Tapi nggak janji ya? Hhe..

Jangan lupa review~~ … semakin banyak review akan semakin cepat hazel untuk update..

Love you all..

~ HazZel and CriMson ~


End file.
